Our Peach Tree
by lamune.soda
Summary: Ahri waits for the human who took care of her under the same peach tree he planted when she was only a fox. Each day, a new visitor(s).
1. Prologue

_"Ahri." said a young boy in his teens as his large hand gently brushes the top of Ahri's head when she was just a normal white fox._

_She couldn't see his face, but his scent, voice and touch were something she would never forget. He sat down cross legged and pats his thigh calling Ahri to come sit on his lap, which she gladly does without a second thought._

_"Looks like your injury is healing properly." He said, touching her bandaged hind leg._

_Ahri lets out a little cry to assure him that she was doing fine._

_"I also brought some smoked fish and white peaches." The boy with a shadow over his face says, unwrapping a bundle of large bamboo leafs revealing slices of fish then takes out a pouch full of fruit._

_Feeding her a slice then giving himself a piece, Ahri let's out another cry. He gives her another slice in compliance and begins to run his hand along her fur. He also helps himself to a white peach which Ahri cries for as well. When they finished one, he would dig a small hole beside them and place the seed inside, before covering the pit with dirt._

_"Maybe we'll see it grow and bear fruit some day... even if we don't, as least others will." He said, rubbing Ahri's ears as she licks his fingers that still had some peach nectar._

_Ahri was lost in time as this moment of peace felt ever so wonderful, but it had to end eventually. He sets Ahri to the side and gets to his feet. He pets her head again as she leans in, then leaves the rest of food next to her._

_"I have to attend an important ceremony today, Ahri. I will return tomorrow." He says, retracting his hand and begins to walk away._

_Ahri barks and chases after him._

_Ahri - (Stop! Don't leave me!)_

_She sprinted like her life depended on it, but no matter how hard she tried, he slowly became more and more distant_

_Ahri - (I know you won't come back, I remember those words. Don't go! Please, stop!)_

_She suddenly tripped over a tree root and watches the boy disappear into the endless forest. Ahri lays on the ground defeated and whimpers._

_Ahri - (You left me alone again... I-I wish I was human... then I could properly tell you how I feel...)_

* * *

Ahri wakes up in her bed at the Institute of War with tears that won't stop flowing.

"That dream again, I need to stop having that stupid dream." said Ahri as she walks into her bathroom to splash some water in her face.

"That's all in the past, that's all in the past, that's all... errr stop crying." Ahri hisses to herself in the mirror, but loses her temper when the tears returned.

It's been years since Ahri joined the League, but the past still poses a burden on her heart. She couldn't remember the face of the human who saved her life, let alone shower her with love. Ahri's dream to be human was her own ambition, because she felt her old form couldn't handle the potential she had. Her goal had nothing to do with that human, but Ahri knew better.

"I want to meet you again." Ahri finally admits, falling to her knees before sobbing in silence.

These dreams would often appear during the time of year when the human, Ahri was so fond of, disappeared for good. These dreams were something she couldn't stop as well as something she wanted to keep secret. The reason to keep it a secret is that she's already become popular with humans and asking for the identity of the boy who took care of her years ago would only lead to false claims for the sake of getting close to her.

Ahri finally felt that it was time to visit the spot where their peach tree was to find some closure. It was after midnight and the cold, crisp air was surrounding Ionia, but Ahri didn't mind. The forest was without danger and the moon light illuminated her path. The tree, the boy planted was now twenty feet high, bearing large, white peaches. Ahri thought it was only right to help herself to some, so jumping up the tree, she settles on a branch to snack out. Taking a bite, she closes her eyes in delight as the nostalgic taste envelopes her. Relaxing in the tree, she loses track of time.

As the morning sun slowly rises, Ahri hears footsteps approaching the tree and decides to hide further up in the branches. Someone enters the clearing with a wooden bucket and ladle in hand, then starts splashing water on its root. Ahri knew the water had magical attributes, but what she had trouble getting across her mind was why that person was here watering her tree.


	2. Day 1

Ahri jumps out of the leafs and lands behind the one watering the peach tree.

"Wah! Goodness, Ahri, please refrain from surprise greetings so early in the morning."

It was Soraka who jumped in surprise from Ahri's sudden appearance, nearly spilling all the water in the bucket. After catching her breath, she pours the rest before giving Ahri her full attention.

"Soooo, what brings you here so early in the morning, Ahri?" Soraka asks the Nine-tailed fox who gave her a suspicious look.

"Just thought of visiting the forest and what not. Never knew there were others visiting this tree." said Ahri, placing a hand on the trunk.

"I'm not sure if there are others, but I have been coming here for a while now." Soraka says, smiling at the curious Ahri.

"Is that so... I can understand that this tree is unique in a way since it stands out. What I want to ask is why are you only watering this tree? You only brought enough of your enchanted water for one tree, right?" Ahri asks.

"True, if I had to answer honestly, I am getting paid to do this service at least once a week. I believe the caretaker of this tree even asks others to do this, that's why I sell him barrels of my product. One more reason to love my job as a traveling healer." Soraka explains then walks away.

Ahri went into a trance after hearing that the tree had a caretaker. She quickly stops the Starchild to investigate some more.

"Wait a second, Soraka. Can you tell me how long this 'caretaking' has been looking after this tree?"

"Hmmm, he didn't say, but looking at how much it has grown, definitely years. Maybe ten, fifteen, only he would know."

"Can you maybe share the name of this 'caretaker,' Soraka?"

"Sorry, Ahri, that's private information. I have to get going... But if you want to meet him, just stay here, he's bond to show up." Soraka says before jogging into the brush, leaving Ahri to ponder on the possibility of meeting him again.

Ahri retreats to the tree branches and waits. Even though she has been visiting the tree for years, the champion wonders how could she have missed the other visitors who come by on a regular basis. For now, Ahri waits in anticipation for the next person to show up.


	3. Day 2

Ahri has suffered a day of waiting, but just as Soraka mentioned, someone did come by. This time it was Alistar who enters the clearing. She thought the Minotaur was simply strolling by, so she kept to herself and fiddled with some flowers up in the tree.

Alistar stopped near the base of the tree and examines the area, as if he was about to do something sinister. Ahri notices this and begins to monitor him in case something did go down. He does another quick look around then gets on all fours. Ahri lifts an eyebrow at his actions, but then lets out sigh when she found out why. Alistar worked his way around the open field, eating grass and giving the area an even trim. He was pretty much a lawnmower helping himself to a large meal.

After a few hours, Alistar finally finishes and marvels at his greatness. He takes a sit against the tree and taps the trunk causing some peaches to fall then enjoys another healthy meal. Ahri thought she could ignore this, but for Alistar to be a lawnmower is too weird, so she jumps out of the tree to confront the Minotuar.

"Ahri?" said Alistar, sounding stuffed.

"Alistar... Would you mind telling me why you're giving the grass some maintenance?" Ahri asked, tapping her foot.

"I was hungry, of course."

"But why this place in particular?"

"Why not? I don't remember you owning this land." Alistar smugly says.

"This is my tree, that's why." said Ahri, voicing her impatience.

"Ha Ha ha! That's rich, Ahri, but I hate to inform you... you're not."

"Then who?"

"Someone who asked if I was willing to take care of this place a few days out of the year. Great place to rest and eat." Alistar points out, before letting out a yawn.

"Happy to hear, but really, who is he?" Ahri asks, now with her hands placed on her hips.

Alistar was already fast asleep avoiding the question which in turn made Ahri give up and return up top the peach tree.


	4. Day 3

Ahri sleeps until she is rudely disturbed by the sound of swords swishing around and branches falling to the ground.

"Huh? What's going... Hey! Stop that at once!" Ahri shouts after getting out of her morning daze.

"Oh, good morning, Ahri."

"Good morning to you too. So, what's with the whole destroying-my-tree thing, Irelia?" Ashe asks the Will of the Blades after jumping down to ground level.

"First off, not your tree and second, I'm just pruning." Irelia tells the fox before returning to her duties, cutting off some branches that would prevent further growth.

"First Soraka, then Alistar and now you? I wonder who will show up next." said Ahri, clearly annoyed.

"You could help by turning these branches into ash, so it can be used as fertilizer." Irelia says, trying to get on her good side.

"….Fine, but I better meet the owner soon for this." said Ahri, taking a bundle of branches and setting them in a pile nearby to later light on fire.

"Ahri, make sure to take the fruit off the branches before..." Irelia asks, but gets interrupted.

"I know, I know. Do you want the ash in a pouch or something?" Ahri asked, returning to get more branches.

"Yes, please. It'll be great for my garden." said Irelia, handing her a burlap pouch.

Ahri sighs since this type of work isn't her forte, but realizing that this tree has gotten the cooperation of three other champions came to a surprise. Others will definitely come and Ahri was slightly excited. After three hours of careful pruning, the two finish and rest against the tree. Irelia helped herself to some peaches while Ahri went back to her usual habit of sleeping the day away.

An hour passes before Ahri wakes up to find a blanket over her body and Irelia with tea set she hasn't seen before with some treats.

"Where did this come from?"Ahri asks, stretching her arms.

"He came by and decided to reward us, which isn't like him. I guess he really cares for this tree. Look, he gave me a few bottles of Soraka's enchanted water and this tea set made from this tree's branches." Irelia says, showing off her gifts.

"So, I missed him...again?" Ahri asks, groaning into the blanket, then pauses after a familiar scent reaches her nose.

"Hmmmmm... His scent." She whispers.

"What was that?" Irelia asks.

"Nothing." Ahri says, snuggling into the blanket some more.

"Well, I better get going. See your later, Ahri." Irelia says, collecting her goods.

"See ya, Irelia..…... Wait! Irelia, I still need to ask...Arggggh!" Ahri vents herfrustration when another opportunity is wasted since Irelia was already long gone.


	5. Day 4

It was already noon and Ahri finds herself waiting again, wrapped up in her blanket that was gifted to her the day before. Daydreaming took up most of her time since the weather couldn't be any better and she wasn't the only one who took advantage of such a perfect spot. Another champion cautiously exits the thicket and heads for the peach tree. Ahri was too tired to confront her and the champion's sudden appearance wasn't out of the ordinary in that she was probably just passing by. The Rise of the Thorns was a long way from home.

Ahri thought this and slowly drifts back to daydreaming, but then she remembers the type of champion Zyra is. She's someone who would claim forests as her feeding ground and the fact that the tree was attracting attention, Zyra was probably trying to take advantage of it.

Ahri was about to pounce on Zyra as she settles at the base of the tree, but stops herself when the human/Stranglehorn hybrid looks around anxiously and pulls out a spray bottle. Ahri was confused for a bit watching the champion spray water onto her face and body in which she sighs in satisfaction. Zyra also took out a small pouch of ash and sprinkled the contents at her feet, followed up by some humming as she takes small dance steps in a dirt patch. A side of Zyra no one has seen before. Ahri finally felt compelled to jump down when Zyra began to root herself into the ground.

"Hey." Ahri greets her with a confused look.

"EEyah! Ahri!? H-how much did you see?" Zyra stutters, nearly ripping her roots out as she jumps in surprise.

"Enough. Don't tell me you plan on taking over this place?" Ahri asks, holding a foxfire in her hand.

"Of course not. I know my limits... and I made a deal not to cause trouble around here." Zyra says, but whispers the last bit, feeling embarrassed.

"Deal? What deal?" Ahri asks, assuming it has to do with the owner.

"I can't say." Whispers Zyra while she adverts her eyes.

"Tell me or everyone of Valoran will know Zyra is this!" Ahri threatens her, gripping both her shoulders and facing her towards an orb with an image of the champion holding a giddy expression.

"F-fine... Soraka promised me her special enchanted water if I behave around this place, even the owner gave me some ash made from this tree. They asked if I could check on the condition of the soil once in a while." Zyra whispers secret.

"Who is the owner!?" Ahri asked, shaking poor Zyra.

"I don't know! The owner gave the ash to Soraka to give to me. I never bothered to ask his name." Zyra answers in a panic because her coldblooded image was in danger.

"Is that so?" said Ahri, sighing in disappointment and letting go of Zyra before sitting next to her.

"You won't tell?" Zyra nervously asks.

"I won't tell... You want help with that spray bottle?" Ahri promises her then offers a hand.

Zyra nods and hands her the bottle in which Ahri gladly sprays her back with the enchanted water with peach nectar for flavor. Zyra looked like another person as her overall color consisted of pink and white, even peach blossoms began to bloom on her body.

Ahri wanted to talk about it, but the sight of Zyra in total tranquility prevented the conversation, so she continued to water the Kumungu Native.


	6. Day 5

Before Zyra left, she told Ahri about how the tree would blossom not once, but four times in spring, thrice in summer, once over in fall and a single time in winter; a tree with many unique qualities indeed, even the taste of the peaches change with the seasons. Meaning that the blossoms will soon fall and quickly bloom again. The sight of raining flower petals excited the Nine-tailed fox. Ahri decided to walk to a nearby village for something to eat while bringing along a few white peaches.

The village was more like a teashop next to a small lodge, but people were coming and going. She walks in and is greeted by a elderly woman who offered to use the peaches in a dish. Sitting in a booth, Ahri enjoys the peace and quiet as she sips her tea, ignoring all the festive commoners who talk about the peach tree, but never actually seen it. Ahri wondered why she only encountered champions in the past few days, though that thought was put on hold after a tray of food was placed in front of her. Smoked fish, grilled squid, a bowl of rice, rice cakes, peach jelly and a whole bunch of peach-flavored candy. A feast fit for a champion and Ahri still felt a little hungry after eating every last bite. Placing some candy in her pocket, she leaves for the tree, but not after watching Yasuo buy expensive sake from the shopkeeper.

The Unforgiven swordsman was going in the same direction as Ahri which meant one thing, he was going to her peach tree. Ahri kept her distance from him until he reached the tree and she was hiding in the bushes. Perhaps another secret will be uncovered, you never know.

Yasuo draws his sword and traces a circle in the ground. Ahri was already in attack mode after seeing the blade and charges the man.

"Get away from that tree!" Ahri yells, casting attacks.

"Whoa!" Yasuo calls out, creating a Wind Wall to protect him.

"You better think twice about harming my tree." Ahri hisses, walking closer.

"That's the reason behind your sudden outburst? I'm not going to do anything to this tree. Besides, if it weren't for my technique, you would have the tree down." said Yasuo, continuing on with his business.

Ahri had no comeback and watches as he thumps his sheathed sword onto the ground, causing the portion of earth he cut around to rise a little. He brushes off the dirt, revealing a wooden lid and opens it. Inside were white peaches fermenting to make wine. Yasuo was making peach wine under a peach tree. Yasuo completely forgot about Ahri as his prize was ripe for the taking. Taking a wooden ladle, he scoops some peach wine from the underground pot and pours it into gourd which he later adds sake.

What he got was white peach sake and he had barrels ready to make more.

Yasuo takes a sample and let's out a loud sigh before drinking some more.

"Definitely a drink meant for spring. Have some Ahri, this is your tree after all. (even though it's not)" said Yasuo, handing her a ladle.

Ahri pouts for a bit and takes sip. She's taken by surprise and has another sip. It was without question delicious and Ahri even got a few bottles for free.

"When did you start making this." Ahri asks, inspecting the gourd.

"Hmmm, two years ago and the taste never disappoints. Ever since he introduced me to this new fusion, he allowed me to harvest the peaches to make peach wine. I even made summer, fall and winter variants. Winter being the most amazing, since it's perfect for warming you up..." Yasuo continues on.

"W-who is...he?" Ahri slurs, feeling tipsy since the sake was premium stuff.

"Peach sake? That's for chumps. My Spring Time Grog is what real champions drink!" Gragas hollers as he walks out into the clearing.

The Rabble Rouser walks towards them and pulls a rope hidden under the grass, revealing a barrel. Gragas sticks a spout into the barrel and pours Ahri a mug and shoves it into her stomach.

"Have a drink!" yelled Gragas.

Ahri was forced to drink the powerful blend before passing out.

"That's the power of grog!" Gragas yells at Yasuo, who was currently mixing his drinks.

"There are three certainties in life: honor, death and hangovers. Unfortunately your drink isn't capable of any of those." Yasuo nonchalantly says. Gragas in turns, yells his complaints.

The two continue to argue as they exit the forest with their recipes leaving Ahri to sleep under the tree as flower petals fall on and around her. Ahri had a big smile on her face, dreaming about something nice. Unknown to her, someone came by and placed her blanket over her curled up body before leaving.

Another opportunity missed.


	7. Day 6

Ahri quietly picks the petals off a single blossom, expecting another champion to make an appearance, but to her surprise no one showed up all day. Laying on a branch with a clear view of the sky thanks to Irelia's maintenance on the tree a few ago prior, she begins to drift off to sleep.

She could feel her eyes become heavy when suddenly the rustling of some leafs brought her back to life. What came into view were the wings of a certain Fallen Angel. Ahri was startled from seeing Morgana in such a place, her reaction ended up catching her attention.

"Didn't think someone would be sleeping in a place like this?" said Morgana, picking some peaches and placing them in a bag.

"You're one to talk, Morgana. Shouldn't you be plotting against your sister or something?" Ahri answers, resting her chin on her hands.

"I have plenty of time to do that. For now, I must focus on my business."

"Business?"

Upon saying that, Ahri could smell something not quite appealing to her nose. Something on the lines of malodorous would describe such a smell. Looking down, she finds the source, Morgana's food cart. Emitting an ominous aura with purple fumes seeping through the various drawers, Arhi couldn't help but cover her nose with her tail.

"Don't tell me you're trying to make something from these peaches." Ahri asks.

"Isn't it obvious? I've heard peaches are great for pastries, especially these amethyst peaches." said Morgana as she smells each piece of fruit to check for their ripeness.

"Amethyst? I think there are only pink and white peaches, Miss Fallen Angel." Ahri says with a cocky attitude.

"Aren't you sour? If you were better informed, you would know that the colors change based on the time of day. Though their flavor is no different." Morgana explained, holding a white peach with a purple tint.

Ahri didn't have a comeback, so she stayed silent and watched her harvest. She eventually tried going to sleep, but was awakened again by Morgana who held a plate of muffins.

"Err, would it be too much to ask for a taste test?" Morgana asks, embarrassed by her offering.

"Uhh, sure." Ahri had trouble sounding out her words when she faced the plate of muffins.

The muffins were burnt and looking closer, had spooky faces filled with agony. How Morgana was unaware of her lack of cooking skills was a mystery to the Nine-tailed Fox. Ahri wanted to refuse, but Morgana held a face full of anxiousness and expectation. Taking a bite out of pity, Ahri immediately struggles with the texture. Soon a strange combination of flavor flooded her mouth, causing tears to form around the corner of her eyes. Swallowing the muffin to signal the end of that torment, she gives Morgana a crooked smile.

"It's... good. Very...uh... unique." Ahri stutters, choosing her words carefully.

"I-I knew it would." Morgana says with pride, clearly relieved to hear a good review and failing to hide her doubt from before.

Ahri sighs at the sight of Morgana sticking out her chest and showing off an obnoxious smirk.

"Anyway, I can see that my new product is a success. I must show my gratitude to the one who grew this tree."

"This is my tree."

"Stop acting selfish, if want more muffins then just ask. Besides this tree already has an owner." Morgana says, placing a sack of homemade snacks onto her lap.

"Who said I wanted more? And owner? Who?" Ahri perks up, bombarding her with questions.

"Well, of course my most gracious customer, though he says the smell of my goods are quite potent, the taste overall is admirable. With these peaches, I, Morgana, will soon reopen my bakery and make history... after destroying Kayle." Morgana yells, holding a peach towards the sky.

"H-Hey I asked...ohh my stomach..." Ahri struggles to say as the muffin begins to take its toll.

"Who ever ate these must be a tank."

Morgana couldn't hear Ahri's silent claim as she curls up into a ball, holding her stomach with a woozy expression. Morgana just shrugs her shoulders and descends to the ground, but not before leaving more handmade treats for Ahri to enjoy. Ahri fainted as the Fallen Angel makes off with her food cart.


	8. Day 7

It's a new moon and everything is shrouded in darkness. Ahri lazily stares at a lone firefly crawling on a leaf to kill time. With a mind wandering, she never took notice of the couple walking towards the tree until one of them lets out a giggle. Ahri slowly turns her head and focuses her gaze, waiting for her vision to adjust to the dark.

"Come now, Zed. I rarely see your face and it's an atramentous night. You can cease the serious act now."

"It's not necessarily an act, Syndra. If you can, try to be a bit more diligent about this relationship."

"You're no fun. Ever since we entered union, you've become more and more soft. Squishy."

"When we're alone sure, but you know the reason why I must be... squishy. Don't call me that."

Ahri was dead still watching the dark-themed Ionians flirt. To add to the shock, Syndra was sitting in the lap of the leader of the Order of the Shadow, Zed.

"Hey, do you have your list?"

"We have more crucial things to think about."

"That's why we took the time to come here. Do you have your LIST?"

"… No."

"Your potential in this matter is disappointing."

Syndra pouts and gets to her feet.

"You talking to me about names is more shameful than your dancing."

"Jealous fool, take my pregnancy more seriously."

Ahri nearly fell out of tree, but she avoids detection and notices Zed lifting his mask. He stands up and walks towards Syndra.

"Sorry."

Syndra was upset and avoiding his eyes, trying to ignore his apology, but Zed cups her cheek and they lock lips. Ahri held back her gasp observing the moment that stopped time. After they part, Ahri could see the dark sovereign's face heating up.

"I-I will not be restrained."

"Yes, yes. Let's hurry and take some fruit home before we have to deal with him."

"A legion couldn't stop me. What chance does... mmph!"

Zed silences her with another kiss before placing his mask over his face.

"Do not deny me."

"Y-Yes."

Syndra appeared as though she had her heart stolen as she directs dreamy eyes towards him. They gather some peaches in their arms and walk off.

"Momo sounds like an acceptable name for a daughter."

"No."

"I am in control!"

"No."

"Zedra."

"No."

"Sym?"

"… No"


	9. Day 8

Ahri never expected to get a rude awakening in the form of heavy metal music as guitar and song shake the tree.

"Ahhh! Can't you flesh sacks play anything other than metal?" Thresh throws a tantrum.

"Your discomfort tickles me, jailer." Mordekaiser says, toning his guitar.

"Silence! Singing the word of death is common practice for the dwellers of the Shadow Isles." Karthus screams at him.

"Your insufferable inability to play anything else is over when I say it's over and that is now!" Thresh bears his hook at his allies.

"Die for Metal!" Karthus hollers.

"Time to shred!" Mordekaiser yells, preparing his weapon.

"Everyone! The grave calls... for all of you to SHUT UP!" Hecarim commands, psitioning himself between them.

Everyone just growls and retreats to do their own thing. Mumbling insults, but keeping the peace. Luckily for Ahri, she barely avoided involvement in a war between some of the most sinister champions. Despite their outbursts, they seemed pretty fond of each when Hecarim tosses each champion a peach to munch on. Karthus bites too deep, dislocating his jaw on the seed. This little accident causes everyone to burst out laughing.

Thresh gets his eye sockets stuffed with peaches Karthus, rendering him blind and more laughter ensued, especially from Mordekaiser.

"Grrr... Hey, Mordekaiser. If your hand smells like peaches, your soul with wither." Thresh calls out.

"Of course my hand smells like fruit I just ate... OUCH!" The master of metal grunts as he holds his hand over his face and in turn, Thresh throws his hook causing the giant to hit himself.

"Poor lost soul."

"Thresh!"

Ahri gets a sweat drop over her head watching the pair play a deadly game of tag while Karthus was busy readjusting his jaw and Hecarim craving some menacing faces into some peaches before praising and eating them. The sight of them reminded her of the nightares she used to have when was she only a fox cowaring in a cave as a violent storm threatens her life with bone-chilling winds and flash floods; the type of chaos that these champions would conjureup. It was one of the few moments where death really was at her doorstep, but she was always saved by that one person.

Even in the deepest cave, devoid of any light, he would find her. Making a fire to ward off the shadows then wrapping her in a soft towel to warm her shivering body. He truly made her fear melt away. Now, nightmares like the four below are nothing, but mere challengers to the nine-tail fox.


	10. Day 9

After finishing a meal and returning to the tree, Ahri finds herself in the presence of a few gambling junkies who just finished setting up a table.

"What's going on here?" Ahri askes Twisted Fate who was in the process of shuffling cards in a flashy manner.

"Ahri, perfect timing. Evelynn decided to call it quits at the last minute. Something about us not dating anymore." Twisted Fate greets Ahri, continuing his showmanship with cards.

"No use bluffing, partner. Playing against the best is just a means to lose money... and lots of it." Graves says aloud, with his feet resting on the table.

"What do you expect when "the best" are well-known cheaters of the game?" Ahri uses air quotes to emphasis cheaters.

"That's how it's done, miss fox. Wanna play? The first game will just be a warm up." Twisted Fate offers Ahri a risk-free game with the intention to add more to the roster.

"Why not? I can be sneaky at times too." said Ahri, finding a sit then notices a few extra chairs.

"Great. We still need more players." Graves points out.

"No worries, our ninja friend said he'll bring some over since he owes me a favor after losing a game of Bilgewater Lowball." said Twisted Fate.

"Ninja? You don't mean Zed?"

"Are you out of your mind? I'm talking about Shen. I know those two need to cut loose, but at least Shen is approachable. Speaking of which, here he comes." Twisted Fate focuses his attention behind Ahri to see the Eye of Twilight accompanied by not just Akali, but LeBlanc and Elise(Blood Moon).

"The man has great tastes." Graves says.

"I've brought more players as you requested, Twisted Fate." Shen answers in his usual, serious tone. The Deceiver and Spider Queen don't say a word as they take their seats at the table. Akali also finds a place to sit. From the left we have Ahri, Graves, LeBlanc, Ahri, Elise then Twisted Fate. It was an elliptical table and there was just enough space left over for Shen.

"A pleasure, ladies. Let's get our first round of poke..." As soon as Twisted Fate deals the first card across to Ahri, Shen snatches it and eyes the card master.

"Emilia and Elise have declared to me that they will only take part if I'm the dealer." Shen explains.

"... Fine by me. Here... Emlia?" Said Twisted Fate, trying to hand Shen his deck of magic cards and also contemplating Shen's use of LeBlanc's first name.

"Do you honestly believe that your cards are the ones we will be using?" LeBlanc sternly asks.

"We'll be using THESE cards and play Noxus Hold Em'." Elise adds, holding up a Noxus themed deck before handing it to Shen.

"A simple game for first-timers I guess. Hurry up and deal." Graves optimistically orders the ninja.

"Then everyone will start with 10,000 gold as we agreed before." Shen announces, placing a large box on the table to reveal its contents: stacks of poker chips that had the appearance of runes each with different values indented on them.

"W-Wait a minute, I thought this was risk-free!" Ahri cries out as Shen pushes gold, silver and bronze chips towards Ahri.

"No worries, Ahri. Shen is paying for your share and mine." The Fist of Shadow reassures her.

"B-But 10,000."

"Do not concern yourself with minor details and enjoy the game, Ahri. This is a small reward for watching over this tree that many champions are fond of." said Shen, showing off his shuffling skills.

"Huh? So, you..."

"Silence, Ahri. This game of deception is about to begin." LeBlanc demands, causing Ahri to lower her head.

Shen deals two cards to each player and the game officially begins. The first few rounds went by without incident, but it was then the tricksters began to show their true colors.

"Grrr... fold." (Graves)

"I fold." (Akali)

"Fold." (Ahri)

"Fold." (Elise)

"Raise." (TF)

"Call."(LeBlanc)

Shen lays down two community cards for Twisted Fate and LeBlanc to battle it out.

"Raise." (TF)

"All In." (LeBlanc)

"You gotta be kidding me? We don't even have enough to make a full hand."

"Hmmm? Is fate not in my favor?" LeBlanc teases.

"Alright, let's play. All..." Before TF could finish his sentence, doubt wedged itself deep within him.

_Wait, don't tell me these cards are rigged. No, Shen is all about balance or whatever and if they were, he should notice. I should notice something as well, but these cards are just regular cards. Bluffs seem pretty irrelevant if all the cards aren't dealt. Maybe I should..._

"Twisted Fate, your call?" Shen asks.

"All in." TF says with gusto.

Shen places the rest of the community cards down.

"Lady luck pulls through for me once again I suppose." Said TF as he attempts to go for the pot.

"I'm not sure if it was my deception skills or your pride, but either way my royal flush is above your straight." LeBlanc slaps his hands away and takes her bounty.

Twisted Fate excuses himself and sits in the grass with lighter pockets.

* * *

More rounds end and Akali found herself bankrupted. She stayed at the table to eat some peaches and witness the intensity unfold.

"Hmmm... I call." (Elise)

"Fold." (LeBlanc)

"I call." (Graves)

"I fold... again." (Ahri)

After placing down the fourth community card, Shen throws a kunai over Graves' head.

"Hey, you want to be one step closer to death!?" Graves loses his temper.

"Calm yourself, Graves. I'm simply performing my roll as the dealer and preserver of balance." Shen tells him then points to the spider that landed on the table.

"I-It's just a spider." Elise stutters, trying to keep her chin up.

"Ooooo, caught red-handed. Shame on you for spying." Ahri says, holding back a laugh.

"How rude. Shen, please continue the round." Elise attempts to keep her cool, but feels the pressure from Shen's piercing gaze.

"There's a penalty for cheating." Shen warns her.

"But I didn't cheat. How can I resort to such unrefined methods? Don't you believe me?" Elise tries to seduce him by leaning towards him and innocently placing a finger on her puckered up lips, but it's Shen.

"Disqualified." Shen declares.

"I tried. At least I came out richer." Elise shrugs her shoulders before enjoying some wine she brought with her.

* * *

More rounds go by and this time LeBlanc is caught. Before LeBlanc could turn her cards over, Shen grabs her hand.

"Is there a problem, Shen?" LeBlanc asks with an annoyed expression.

"Why is your queen backwards?" Shen questions her the moment he gets a glimpse of her pair.

"What? Imperfections I suppose." LeBlanc answers, sustaining her poker face, but at the same time trying to free herself from his grip.

"I see." Shen holds her wrist firmly.

"Can we please continue with the round?"

"In a moment."

"H-How about now?" LeBlanc suddenly begins to break character.

After about eight seconds, her cards begin to change, showing a totally different hand.

"Oh my, look at that. I accidently casted my mirror image skill on my own card... Would I lie to you?" LeBlanc gives Shen a nervous laugh then gets disqualified herself.

LeBlanc still enjoyed her winnings and wine with Elise.

"Looks like it's down to you and me, fox." Graves playfully says.

"Graves, you don't have enough to play. So Ahri is our champion." Shen nonchalantly says before tossing some blossom petals over Ahri in a stiff manner.

"What? I still have four gold." Graves argues, but is soon guided to a small sign that stated that the minimum bet is five gold.

"Yay." Ahri turns in her chips and rakes in 25,000 gold from Shen.

"Sorry, Shen. I was completely overwhelmed." Akali says with her chin resting on the table.

"A loss is a loss. Learn from it and you will be rewarded." Shen tells her then rubs her head out of pity.

Ahri witnesses this behind her mountain of gold and subconsciously touches her head after reminiscing about the times when she had her ears scratched in a gentle fashion that would put her to sleep almost instantly.

"H-Hey, I won here. I think I deserve as much." Ahri pouts, blushing more from embarrassment than frustration.

Shen pauses for a moment, but complies to her request; patting her head tenderly and slightly scratching behind the ears, causing her tails to wag. It wasn't long until Ahri took a nap after her little trance.

_Ah, what a nostalgic feeling._

* * *

Ahri slowly awakens to find that she's been asleep for a few hours, but something got her mind off the sudden time skip. Everyone, except Akali and Shen, were still present, however they all appeared to be missing something.

"Woah, what did I miss?" Ahri asks the champions who were stripped all the way down to their underwear.

"Well, Shen suggested another high-stakes game of his choice." Twisted Fate answers, trying to act cool by leaning against the peach tree while wearing nothing but boxers with spades on them.

"It was Mahjong... and not the matching tile game by the way." said Elise as she makes temporary clothes out of spider silk up in the tree.

"Should've quit while I was ahead, but his taunts... My Destiny." Graves grovels while ruffling his hair over his shotgun that he foolishly wagered and lost.

"His talent to use our own stubbornness against us is indeed a hindrance, but there was no need for the pentakill. That includes Akali, who went home in the same condition." LeBlanc says from under the table.

"Wait, didn't I have a question for Shen?" Ahri scratches her head trying to recall that memory, but no luck since the sight of the champions proved to be beyond distracting.


	11. Day's End

Ahri was quickly running out of patience as days go by watching champions interacting with each other near her precious peach tree. From awing at the charming relationship between Lux and Ezreal to lecturing the Yordles on how not to treat everything as a practice dummy. Ahri had to scold Tristana as well as Lulu. Currently her most troubling guests today were the Exemplar of Demacia and the half-dragon. At her usual spot high in the branches, Ahri catches a glimpse of the two followed by a few Demacian soldiers.

"This place will do." Jarvan says aloud, stopping near the peach tree unaware of Ahri's presence.

"Are you certain of this, Jarvan? We don't have permission to carry out any military action on Ionia." Shyvana warns her superior while the rest of soldiers fall into ranks.

"We have no choice if we want this operation to succeed. With the newest capabilities of our cannons, hitting Noxus' ports will be possible."

"But there's a risk that Ionia will be blamed for the attack, if fact they will be blamed."

"Destroying their ports to cut off their supply lines and escape is evident to our victory. Crippling their navy is also an objective."

Ahri was hearing some pretty incredible stuff however her attention suddenly shifts the arrow that came from the crowd. Ahri dodges and jumps down to confront the group.

"Jarvan, we have company." It was Quinn, reloading her crossbow.

"Not sure what your problem is, but I'm sure you all are trespassing." Ahri sternly says, brushing off some leafs.

"Ahri... For your sake, I highly request that you remove yourself from the premises. We are currently engaged in a covert operation." Jarvan warns her.

"I can't do that. In all honestly, I could care less about what you're planning... just do it somewhere else."

"We'll decline and continue our operation, Ahri." said Shyvana.

Ahri didn't move from her position, but the large boxes the soldier were carrying made her uneasy. The contents of the boxes were soon revealed to be parts for a cannon and ammunition. Jarvana chose to ignore Ahri, but that came to an end when one of his soldiers was screaming as he flew through the air and into the brush. The reason being Ahri.

"I don't think you understand the concept of private property. This tree is off limits." Ahri growls, breaking the soldier's axe in half.

Turns out, the group found the need to cut down the tree in order to position the cannon properly, but Ahri retaliated. Quinn quickly aims her crossbow at the fox and the soldiers draw their swords to follow suit.

"For the sake of Demacia, I require this plot of land." Jarvan announces to her.

"I don't care."

"Jarvan, Ahri is a liability. We can't let her go after revealing the parts. She may not understand the situation, but even a vague description of what's going on is enough information for the summoners to know about out illegal actions." Shyvana whispers to her comrades.

"Very well, I'll leave her to you two." Jarvan orders before walking off towards his men.

Nodding in response, Quinn and Shyvana take position in front of Ahri.

"So someone's finally going give me some action?" Ahri says in a mocking tone.

"Seems so." Shyvana says.

"We'll make this quick." Quinn follows up.

The imminent battle begins, dragging out for nearly an hour. However, despite putting up a good fight, Ahri found herself motionless on the ground when Jarvan decided to give a hand. Ahri's wounds felt hot, but that's partially due to the scorched land thanks to the half-dragon. Shyvana was killing two birds with one stone: defeating Ahri and clearing the area. Ahri's eyes were still dazed from getting knocked around and ultimately she was still unable to move. The Demacia faction did well not to eliminate her too soon as they needed to devise a plan to avoid any criminal offense from the summoners. Ahri's death would quickly trigger an alarm, so keeping her in custody was the best course of action. Her body was beaten up pretty bad, but her was her heart that was taking the most damage. Witnessing the horrific scene, Ahri watches the peach tree her caretaker plant burn away in a violent manner. Without the strength to scream in anger, Ahri resorted to biting her lip to the point of drawing blood.

"Prince Jarvan!" A soldier cries in the background.

"What is it?"

"Various champions are making their way towards us."

"Grrr... Shyvana, you shouldn't have used your special."

"Just following orders."

"Quinn distract them from a distance and avoid detection. Everyone else, move the Thunder Cannon from this location!" Jarvan orders as everyone scrambles to their duties.

Before Jarvan and the rest could escape, he cuts Ahri free from her bindings and doesn't spare her a word. Just as the Demacians left the area, the champions in question come out of the brush with water carts and hoses. Firefighter Tristana was in charge as she blasts the forest fire with her water cannon. Watching everyone trying their best to put out the fires, Ahri finally losses consciousnesses from the smoke.

* * *

_(Help! Help!)_

_"Are you okay?" A teen asks Ahri in her fox form._

_The little fox was in the arms of her savior, both drenched in water. Ahri was shivering as the storm continues to wreck havoc over Ionia. A flood had hit the island hard, trapping her in the middle of a raging river. In danger of being swept, the white fox holds on to dear life when she suddenly feels her body being pressed against a cozy body. Being too frighten, she continues to close her eyes until she felt herself get wrapped in a soft towel. Peeking out the bundle of clothe, she finds herself in a place completely foreign to her. _

_Ahri finally realizes that it was her very first time meeting the boy who would soon be the one she became so fond of. His room, his bed, him. Everything before the peach tree was replaying in Ahri heads._

* * *

Ahri then wakes up to see a very familiar room. In a simple, white kimono, she sits up in a bed that wasn't her own.

"You're awake. How are your injuries?" Shen asks from the doorway, causing her to snap her head towards him.

"... Fine, but Jarvan and the others." Ahri says under her breath, clenching her fists.

"The summoners are aware of their actions, but they are well protected under the Demacian Empire. Their punishment will be light."

"That doesn't sit well with me."

"Of course it doesn't, so I suggest staying here until you balance your emotions."

"... Is the tree gone?"

"?"

"That peach tree, everyone was taking care of."

"... Yes."

"Then how do you expect me to balance my feelings when the ones responsible are gonna get away with it? That tree, he planted that tree. The boy who saved me, feed me, named me, cared for me, loved me... Now the only thing he left behind is gone forever."

"Worry about yourself, not a plant, Ahri."

"Shut up, Shen. What would you know about emotion?"

"Enough to know that it's dangerous for someone with my title... Some champions told me about how you camped out in the peach tree for days on end waiting for someone?"

"Yeah. What's it to you?"

"If you remember your past a little then I can spare you some information concerning that tree. With all the turmoil that was unleashed upon you, it's the least I can do."

"?"

"I'm the caretaker of that tree, however the one you are truly waiting for is not with us anymore. Though this is bad news, you deserve to know."

"That explains why you smell kinda like him. Was he part of the Kinkou too?"

"Yes, this is his room."

"Did he die during a mission?" Ahri asks in a serious tone watching Shen make his way towards the door.

"... No...I killed him." After the breaking news, Shen shuts the door leaving Ahri shell shocked.


	12. High Fever

Ahri spends a few more days at the Kinkou Order, hold up in the room of her late caretaker. Akali was in charge of bringing her food and escorting her around until she fully recovers. During her entire stay, Ahri couldn't help but feel anguish and rage that she would bite her lower lip out of vexation from Shen's words, drawing blood. It was late and the two champions were undressing in the a locker room for a bath.

"You should heed Shen's words and move on. You can have your revenge against Jarvan on the Field of Justice in the near future. So, stop biting your lip." Akali says nonchalantly as she removes her boots.

"... Do you know anything about the room I'm staying in?" Ahri asks, giving Akali a daunting glare.

"Like who occupied it in the past?" Akali asks, wrapping a towel around her figure.

"..." Ahri just continues her glare.

"There isn't much to know. Someone named Fones owned that room before it became vacant and that was years ago... Why?"

Akali turns around at the doorway towards Ahri to see her looking at the ground reminiscing.

"Fones... Fones... what a particular name." Ahri whispers to herself, smiling warmly.

"Also, Shen shared the room with this person during his youth and the whereabouts of that guy, Fones, is unknown."

Akali mentioning Shen's name quickly turns Ahri's emotions on its head. However, Akali pays no mind and continues to the bath. From Ahri's observation of the the Fist of Shadow, she is unaware of Shen's actions of killing Fones. Shen appearing to keep it a secret makes his image fall even further. The question still remains, why did he kill Fones.

"Hurry up, Ahri."

Akali's call brings Ahri back to reality and causes her to quickly undress to join the ninja. Throughout her time in the bath, Ahri could only ponder and she continued to do so until she fell asleep in her room. Unfortunately, Ahri couldn't justify a reason for Fones' death and urges begin to surface.

_Shen must die... Shen must DIE..._

Only a few days have past since Shen broke the news and Ahri already feels the thirst for revenge coursing through her and the one responsible was among her all this time. She slowly rises from her bed with thoughts of reprisal, a feeling completely foreign to her. She walks through the hallways of the temple until she finally found her target meditating in moonlight alone. With his back turned, Ahri takes light steps on the rock garden. Soon within reach, she prepares her sharp nails to pierce his back, aiming for a killing blow.

"Do you honestly think I would be so obliviously to such blood lust, Ahri?" Shen asks, still showing his back.

"Then why are you vulnerable? To mock me?"

"To show my conviction that you won't do something so irrational. Revenge doesn't suit you nor will it be carried out."

"..."

Shen's words once again deal a mental blow on Ahri causing her to back down.

"I guess you found out his name..."

"Fones... Fones was..." Ahri gets cut off.

"A traitor. A deceptive silver-tongued traitor who saw the Kinkou Order as a means to gain power for himself. Like Zed, I let my guard down."

"W-What are you saying?"

Ahri steps back, but was motioned to sit next to him after he patted the empty space by him. She hesitated at first, but finally follows through with his offer. Ahri's frustration slowly grows into anxiety.

"Ahri, do you know what kind of fox you are?"

"A-A rare breed I-I suppose." Ahri anwsers, sitting seiza style.

"I'm not sure if you'll believe me or not, but..."

Shen's explanation takes hours, long enough for the sun to break the horizon. After he finished, he headed back to the temple to perform his duties and allow the nine-tailed fox to decide whether or not to believe. According to Shen, Fones only saw Ahri as a tool to perform a forbidden art that would upset the balance as he too shared the same ambition as Zed. Such a case would involve sacrificing her to obtain that forbidden power.

_Shen's lying, he wouldn't do that._

Looking back, Ahri does realize some major details that were strange. On certain days, the boy's appearance was actually different. Some days he had grey eyes while on other occasions he had brown, not to mention his size was significantly smaller on those days.

_Wait... Does that mean... Who's who then?_

Ahri continues to struggles with her thoughts in the rock garden. The issue was that Shen had neither eye color yet she doesn't know if that was because he became the Eye of Twilight. The one who had the grey eyes had a habit of talking a lot, almost spoiling her to no end. The brown-eyed one, however, barely spoke and even tried to spend less time with her. Her flashbacks would be of him dropping off food and quickly walk off afterwards, but she would playfully tug on his pant leg, forcing him to stay and pet her. She also had memories of herself whimpering to get his attention. This never happened with the grey-eyed one, in fact he made sure to pamper her and spend the entire day with her.

_Arrrgh... B-But Fones' gentleness was genuine... but which one was he?_

Shen told Ahri he shared the responsibility with Fones to look after her per his request to gain the future Eye of Twilight's trust by acting like a good soul, but she couldn't bring herself to believe it. The blue eyed boy told Ahri many sweet words. On the other hand, the one that saved her during all those near-death experiences was the smaller brown eyed boy; he would only spare a few words of concern after risking his life to save hers. Be it a violent storm or a pack of wolves, that mini ninja was there to shield her. Shen even admitted to her that he sooner or later found that protecting her had a significant purpose as it represented his friendship with Fones and his change of heart for the tiny animal, considering his serious nature. In a sense, Ahri was Shen's first true friend and he still acknowledges that to this day. These thoughts cloud Ahri's judgement even further to a point that she ends up with a high fever, fainting during her walk back to the room.

In the end, she knew Shen can't tell lies, but she didn't want to believe the one she first cared about was merely pretending... planing to hold her trust until he decided it was time to carry out his plan and kill her. It was when Fones said his final goodbye before he was tricked by the Kinkou that he was killed by Shen. The Order discovered his plot and carried out his execution, disguising it as a ceremony to lower his guard. Shen was made to carry out his execution as part of his training to show no mercy to anyone. That reason would soon explain why Shen never returned to Ahri as he underwent his ceremony to become one step closer to earning his father's title.

In a deep slumber, Ahri's mind dwells further to sort out her thoughts on the matter. It wouldn't be long before Shen would answer more of her questions and finally put her worries to rest.


	13. Once more

Ahri finally opens her eyes after a long slumber, still feeling drowsy from her fever. She only needed to tilt her head an inch to the side to see someone she didn't expect to meet. The image is hazy, but it was without question the boy who cared for her in the past. She could make out his small stature and blue eyes as he wrings out a towel to later place on her head and like usual, he remains quiet. Now the moment of truth weighs heavily on Ahri's shoulders as she contemplates which name to call out. The mystery of whether or not she was still asleep made it especially difficult.

"Would it kill you to say something to ease my aching... Shen? You haven't changed much: Silent and all business."

"... If words could heal aliments, I would spare you a few words. Unfortunately, medicine and solemn silence is still the best treatment for you."

Ahri's eyes clear up and the illusion of a young Shen disappears; In its place, the present-day Shen who sat cross-legged at her bedside. The thought of that small child turning into a tank of a champion made Ahri chuckle to herself.

"How long are you planning to hold a grudge against me, if I may ask."

"That feeling of spite has already faded along with this fever... I was simply taking in what was in front of me, never considering what lied beneath."

"That's an unexpected response."

"Now I feel bad for having hostile thoughts towards you. I mean, you were gullible too, being a child and all." Ahri says, turning her back towards him.

"... Indeed I was."

Ahri felt sluggish from guilt and felt childish for acting on something that occurred ages ago. In the end, she acted solely on emotion, nearly causing someone harm. Ahri slowly curls up into a ball, wanting the day to end quickly. It was only a few seconds later when she felt a nostalgic touch on her head. Shen's large hand lightly rubs the top of her head and between her ears.

"I'm sorry, Ahri. Fate doesn't always precede in our favor and usually doesn't for most. You were suddenly left alone and I'm at fault for failing as your caretaker."

_It's not your fault at all..._

Ahri felt her eyes swell up, filling up with tears. Holding back to the best of her ability, she sounds out a request.

"T-Then if you wish to pay for your mistake, you must pet me like you did in the past." The request was embarrassing enough to cause Ahri to overheat.

"If that's what it takes." Shen answers in his usual tone, showing no hint of hesitation.

However, Shen wasn't exactly keen on what to do until Ahri slowly crawls over like a fox and lays her body over his legs, all the while avoiding eye contact. Ahri rests her head on his thigh as the rest of her body lays parallel to the floor. Shen starts by rubbing behind her ears causing her to purr and go into a trance. Even Shen had a slight flashback of nurturing Ahri in her animal form. After a few minutes petting her silky hair, Shen runs his hand down her back and over her tails. Repeating the same motions, Ahri starts letting out mews. Ahri truly felt like she was going back to a time of bliss when it was only her, Shen and the forest. Fones may have planted the peach tree she was so obsessed with, but it is gone and replaced with something genuine.

Ahri, in a dream-like state, suddenly pushes herself up and licks Shen's face. The swift realization causes Ahri to lose her cool.

"T-T-That was just p-part of the act, because I was originally a f-fox." Ahri stutters looking away in shame.

"I understand."

Shen's abrupt response disappoints Ahri.

_Be a little more humble, baka..._

Ahri then decides to push a little more and turns on her back.

"N-Now my b-belly."

Ahri pouts with flushed cheeks while Shen just goes with it, pretending she was an actual fox pup. Ahri waits in anticipation for Shen's hand to massage her torso, but gets rudely interrupted by Akali who grabs his arm. The Fist of Shadow holds an equally sulky expression feeling left out.

"S-Shen, my stomach h-hurts for s-some reason, c-can you... can you rub it for me?" Akali asks in a nervous tone with eyes spinning.

"Huuuhhh!? What are you saying?" Ahri asks in a high voice, clearly angry.

"That's a strange request, Akali. I haven't done that since we were little."

"What!?" Ahri hollers again, this time at Shen.

_**Flashback: Akali(4 years old) is down with a terrible cold and Shen(14) is by her side rubbing medicine on her tummy. At first Akali saw Shen as a serious and tough figure like her mother, but he was surprisingly sweet whenever she needed help. He was strict yet overprotective.** _

_**"Master Shen, if Akali doesn't train, mother will be mad with Akali." Akali says with a weak voice and in the third person. **_

_**"Recover first, Akali. I'm currently in charge of your training, not your mother." Shen responds, scooping up another dab of medicine to rub on her stomach.**_

_**"B-but..."**_

_**Shen doesn't say a word and wraps Akali in another blanket before carrying her towards the fireplace. Placing her on his lap, they both stare at the flames until Akali finally gave in and slept.  
**_

That memory made Akali have an adolescent moment, feeling jealousy towards Ahri. During Ahri and Akali's heated exchanged, Kennen observes from the doorway.

_**Flashback: Kennen(5) stands in front of Shen(17) and between them, a broken vase of great value. Kennen quivers in fear as his carelessness causes an accident. Expecting a severe punishment, he instead receives a pat on the head from Shen. **_

_**"Trust me, Kennen. Worse things could've happened." **_

_**"Like what, Master Shen? That was a precious heirloom and I broke it." Kennen says, feeling devastated and close to bursting into tears. **_

_**"Are you cut anywhere?" Shen asks, with his hand still planted on his head.**_

_**"No."**_

_**"Then raise your head, Kennen. You feel guilt over a mistake, good. Now, learn from it and refine yourself, otherwise, you won't be the Heart of Tempest as I become the Eye of Twilight." He says in all seriousness. **_

_**That statement nearly causes Kennen to fall over, but Shen's faith in him did improve his performance gaining more head rubs. **_

"Shen-pai, notice me too!" Kennen yells, dashing towards the trio.

Despite having to fight over Shen's attention, Ahri felt glee filling her heart. The boy who saved her many times is now a grown man and sharing a moment with her just like before. Ahri tries her best to push the others away, but they were so persistent. Of course, to no one's surprise, Shen was confused as well as aloof.

"Shen..."

"Yes."

"Let's plant a peach tree."

* * *

_In a tranquil forest that seemed distant from everything else, a white fox pup sleeps, curled up in the lap of a young ninja who also snoozes peacefully under a peach tree, this one being prodigious compared to the last. A young female ninja rests her head on his shoulder. A group of Yordles are catching some Z's in a tree house. A blooming couple sleeps on the other side of the tree and more youthful champions rest easy in the grass, all free of worries.  
_

_I wish this day never ends - Ahri_


End file.
